Daddy, surprise!
by MessyIsGood
Summary: Terry one-shot... If you're not interested don't open, if you are have a good time reading XOXO.


 **Tuesday.**

 **2 PM.**

Every time Kerry is done shooting first or Tony is, they usually wait for the other one to finish. But today isn't the same, Kerry isn't feeling well and all she wants to do is go home, lay in bed and take a nap. Tony was in his trailer getting ready when Kerry came in. She went straight to him and hugged him tightly; he immediately sensed that something was wrong.

 _"Babe, what's wrong?"_ asked Tony with a frown.

 _"I know I'm supposed to wait for you but I don't feel well I'm just gonna go home and cuddle with Isa while you finish shooting"_ replied Kerry with a yawn. Tony didn't like this at all, his baby wasn't feeling well and couldn't take care of her. Kerry sensed him getting worried and continued _"Don't worry T, I'm fine it's probably because I've been working a lot lately, a good nap will make me feel better"_ and she gave him a sweet kiss. Tony nodded his head.

 _"Okay, I trust you, as soon as I'm done I'm coming home to you and I'll cook dinner"_ Tony said.

 _"Yaaay, you're the best babe you know I love it when you cook, see I'm already feeling better"_ replied Kerry with a smile. They hugged one last time and she got back to her trailer, took Isa and left.

Once they got home, Isa was already sleeping; she put her baby girl in bed and went to do some tea. _"I'm sleepy all the time, I'm nauseous too, I can't stop eating spicy food… This is was happened when I was pregnant with Isa… This can't be true, am I pregnant again?"_ Kerry couldn't stop thinking about all of this.

 **7 PM.**

Tony finally got home, as soon as he saw Kerry and Isa sleeping on the couch he couldn't help but take out his phone and they a pictures with his two babies, like mother like daughter both of them were sleeping with their mouths a little opened and it was the cutest thing ever. Tony knew that Kerry was really tired so he decided to let her sleep and start cooking dinner.

Kerry woke up with the thought of being pregnant still in her head. She wanted a second baby so bad, Tony too but if she was honest with herself he wanted it even more. Kerry looked down and found Isa staring at her with those perfect blue eyes that matched her fathers. Isa was so calm and sweet, she never made a fuss or cried for nothing, she was the perfect baby, her parents couldn't be happier about that.

 _"Hi baby girl"_ said Kerry while stroking her daughters cheeks.

 _"Hi mama, I hungry"_ replied Isa with a little pout, Kerry couldn't help but kiss her perfect lips and pull her up to go to the kitchen. She heard some noises and she knew that Tony was cooking dinner.

 _"Hi baby and hi princess"_ Tony said as soon as he saw them standing at the door. He went to them, gave Kerry a kiss and took Isa and spun her around, she was giggling and kicking her little feet. Kerry looked at her two loves and couldn't help but think about how things would be with a second baby, _"perfect"_ she said to herself with a little smile.

 **Wednesday.**

 **8 AM.**

Kerry hated lying to Tony but if indeed she was pregnant she didn't want him to go to the doctor with her, she wanted to surprise him. The only lie she could come up with was that she promised to help Katie buy a gift for Adam.

 _"Babe I'm gonna take Isa to your sisters she called and she wanted to spend the day with her"_ said Kerry. _"I'll se you on set"_ she gave him a quick kiss and left, if she stayed any longer she would spill the truth and she didn't want that.

 **10 AM.**

Kerry finally got on set at the same exact time when Tony finished shooting his first scene, he was talking to her but she was not listening, all she kept thinking about is how is she going to tell him she's pregnant again. Tony sensed that she was a million miles away and asked _"Babe I told you, you shouldn't come to work today you're not even listening to me, you're out of it"_

 _"T I'm sorry I'm just a little tired I think it's a stomach bug, I don't have a lot of scenes today I'll finish them and go home"_ Kerry replied

 _"Okay baby and don't worry about anything I'll take care of everything just take care of yourself for me"_ Tony said. Kerry got up and sat in his lap.

 _"You know that I love you more than anything right?"_ asked Kerry

 _"And I love you more Ker"_ replied Tony

 _"No you don't I love you the most"_

 _"Nope I love you so so sooo much"_

 _"You know I'm right and that I love you more stop saying the opposite"_

Tony started tickling her because she didn't want to admit that he loves her more, but deep inside he knew they loved each other the same. The tickles continued and Kerry was laughing so much she has tears in her eyes _"Okay okay babe stoop, you love me the most you're right just stop !"_ Kerry said between laughs. Tony stopped tickling her and gave a kiss, that kind of kiss that will leave you breathless and wanting more.

 **3 PM.**

Kerry finally finished shooting, Tony was still working so she decided to get her things and "go home to rest" as promised. On her way to her car she called Tony's sister and asked her if she could keep Isa for the night cause she had a surprise for Tony, and of course how could she say no? It was her little munchkin she would keep her all day everyday is she could. As soon as she hang up she sent Tony a text _"Bae Isa is staying with Liz tonight, see you at home, love you"_ he replied right away because he was in a break _"My sister is stealing my princess again, go rest baby, love you more"_ she couldn't help but chuckle at his answer he always needed to make it obvious that he loved her more.

 **8 PM.**

Tony got home and he was so tired, all he wanted is get in bed with his love and cuddle and talk about everything and nothing till they fall asleep.

 _"Kerry I'm home"_ he yelled as soon as he closed the door.

 _"I'm coming down in a minute"_ she yelled back.

Once he got to the living room he couldn't stop the smile that came across his lips, _"So Kerry purposely let Isa sleep with Liz tonight"_ he thought. In front of him was an amazing spread, a table with his favorite dinner, candles and roses everywhere. _"Romantic mood I see"_ he said to himself.

 _"You liked it?"_ asked Kerry from behind. He turned, went to her and picked her up.

 _"I love it"_ he replied, _"What's the special occasion?"_

 _"Nothing really I just wanted to do something nice for my baby you've been working all day"_ Kerry replied with a huge smile on her face.

They had dinner, talked, laughed and danced. " _Go change I'm gonna take care of the dishes and join you in bed"_ Kerry nodded and left. It was the perfect timing to start getting ready for her surprise.

A couple of minutes later, Tony went the their bedroom to get changed and found white baby boots on his side of the bed with a little white teddy bear that had the word daddy written on his tummy.

 _"Kerry?Babe?"_ he was confused, _"Are those Isa's?"_ he asked himself. Kerry came out of the bathroom casually and asked, _"Yes baby?"_

 _"What's this?"_ he held the items in his hands and turned to look at her. As soon as he laid eyes on her pointing to the writing on her shirt. **"Baby G number 2 on the way"**

He was shocked but happy; he was going to have a second baby with the love of his life. He was so emotional that tears starts rolling down his cheeks.

Kerry run to him and hugged him tightly _"Hey babe what's going on?"_ she asked while stroking his back. He took her hand led her to their bed, sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap with his hand on her stomach.

His looked at her with love and admiration and said _"Kerry I love you, you just made me the happiest men in the world, I wanted to have another baby with you since forever but I didn't want to push or rush you cause I know you have so much going on… I'm going to be a daddy again Kerry, I'm so happy baby I love you I love you **I LOVE YOU** "_ and he kissed her with everything in him.

 _"I love you too baby, so so much and I can't wait to start this roller coaster with you"_ Kerry replied with tears in her eyes.

He pushed her on their bed and pulled her shirt up and started talking to the _baby "Hi they Baby G it's daddy, I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and can't wait to meet you"_ he kissed her tummy and hugged her close. Kerry ran her fingers through his hair and stayed like that for almost an hour, just enjoying each other presence.

 _"I can't wait to deliver the news to my princess"_ said Tony breaking the silence.

 _"I know babe she's gonna be an amazing big sister"_ replied Kerry with a huge smile on her face.

 _"But we're not telling anyone else till my first trimester is over"_ Kerry added. Tony nodded his head agreeing with her.

Tony started kissing her, but his kisses where no sweet at all, this kisses meant I need you and I want you, he pulled her face to him and attacked her lips, they tongues were going in and out of each others mouths, Kerry started moaning and whimpering and that turned on Tony even more. They pulled up for air and from the look of lust Tony was giving her she knew this was going to be a night they'll remember…


End file.
